


Variety

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: It couldn't always be dinosaurs.





	Variety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Healy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/gifts).



No matter where they went, there was always a monster. Or ten. Stan didn't mind. It was a lot like home, that way.

At least there was variety, he thought, dangling from the surprisingly quick moving branch of a carnivorous plant. It couldn't always be dinosaurs.

"Stay away from the teeth!" Ford yelled from behind him.

"No, really?"

He punched a thick leaf that tried to envelope him, then ducked when he heard Ford's ray gun charging. Flashy thing, but useful.

Except this time the ray bounced off the plant's teeth.

"Plan B," said Stan. Time for his brass knuckles.


End file.
